Unexplainable Attraction
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: Ino is sent on an assassination mission to target Hyuga Neji, heartbroken and confused from Shikamaru’s sudden engagement she sleeps with her enemy and can’t seem to get over the instant attraction which was more than sexual attraction. Ino/Neji Lemon.


**Unexplainable Attraction**

**By:**** an1m3.4sp**

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_**Ino is sent on an assassination mission to target Hyuga Neji, heartbroken and confused from Shikamaru's sudden engagement she sleeps with her enemy and can't seem to get over the instant attraction which was more than sexual attraction. She places herself in danger for her enemy and even betrays her own village. Ino/Neji**_

* * *

**Mission**: Assassinate the royal noble.

**Target**: Neji Hyuga

Bright blue eyes stared at her assigned mission's picture. The man staring back at her was handsome, no beautiful, with clear light purple eyes, straight nose, full lips, strong jaw, long black hair and light skin which looked smooth even through the picture.

"Do you think you can pull it off?" her dark companioned asked, he was handsome in the exact opposite form to Neji Hyuga. Shikamaru Nara had shoulder length black hair, deep brown eyes, manlier features, with full lips and strong jaw. His body was sculpted to perfection through years of intense training and wars. Body scars only increased his sex appeal. "Ino?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of untimely thoughts. Ino Yamanaka, 5'10' with long blond hair, bright blue eyes, light creamy skin, full pouty pink lips, and a heart shaped face. She could stare perfection in the face and still hold her ground, "Sorry, just remembering something exciting," she apologized looking over the details of the report.

"Take this more seriously would you? You know I hate sending you on these sort of missions," Shikamaru frowned, sighing as he pulled together the report, "as I was saying, Neji is a threat to the king's crown and must be removed. His ideals and plans are not what we want, so we have been assigned to exterminate him. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ino smiled waving her arm dismissively. "Oh, don't worry Shika! I'll be fine, I always am especially with these missions." She smirked, moving forward closer to her main strategic leader pushing her form against him until he stopped the back of his knees hitting the edge of this desk.

"We shouldn't do this here," he frowned, as she unzipped his jounin vest and played with his pant's belt. He was probably right, but he didn't stop her as she sneaked her hand into his pants and circled her hand around his member stroking him awake and into full attention. "Ino," he grunted frowning, his pants were still up but her intruding hand didn't stop its movement on his shaft.

"Ah come on, Shika… What if I don't come back from this mission, we should have our fun before I leave today," she pouted, her cherry colored lips cutely kissing him quickly on the lips.

"You know I hate when you say things like that, makes me double think on whether you're the best person for this mission," Shikamaru gulped looking around his office, he was currently in his office within the Hokage building. That's where he usually planned and appointed most of his meetings. There was a window behind his desk, much like the Hokage's office, but his room was much smaller with the grand view.

"Oh Shika," she sighed huskily into his ear, smirking when he shivered. "You know I can handle myself better than any other kunoichi in these mission, I can seduce and annihilate any man," she kissed his neck, and smelled the comforting smell of fresh grass; he must have watched the clouds for lunch.

"Someone might see us," he frowned, they were in the Hokage building and ninja jumped over roofs all the time to reach this main point in the city. There was a great possibility that they'll be seen.

"Come on Shika, don't make me beg," she smirked, stroking him harder making him place more of his support on his desk. She licked her lips as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Their relationship had always been like this, exciting and spontaneous. Ino loved the thrill of having sex in places where they would probably be caught, but relished in the excitement and thrill when they don't. Shikamaru always pretended not to want to, but he always did, he was still a man after all.

_Relationship_, Ino smirked; this was only an arrangement for them to get their sexual fix. Nothing personal was allowed between them since Shikamaru already had a _relationship_ with the Sand ninja, Temari. The woman rarely visited the village, and when she did she would be too busy preparing this and that not giving Shikamaru the attention he craved. He seemed to be infatuated with her however, and that had infuriated Ino in the beginning but now she convinced herself that she didn't mind since it was so exciting. Even though she drank herself drunk every time Shikamaru left her to see Temari, even though she casually visited Sai whenever Shikamaru spoke of going to Suna or about Temari…

Shikamaru never showed that interest with Ino, and that had made her snap into an understanding. She would not see him any other way than a friend with benefits. This way they could always sustain a friendship, and enjoy their nights together. Probably the only thing Ino could handle anyway, she gave up on love the moment Shikamaru showed interest on Temari; but of course she would never admit to that. It was only good sex, she wasn't holding onto some childhood crush… No of course not.

"Ino… Stop," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head and pulling back at arm's length. His hands resting on Ino's shoulders, keeping her the safe distance from him. "I have to tell you something," he grunted looking away; a tremble began to vibrate from his hands.

Ino stared at him confused, this was new. He had never stopped in mid foreplay ever, once she began, he always finished. "What's wrong?" she asked, staring as his face fought to keep his emotions in check. Hope bloomed in her chest, _no!_ She screamed at herself mentally, if she hopes she'll come crashing down with disappointment like always. But then seeing him like this was hope…

"I-I… I…" he began sweating, and Ino could feel the bottom of his palms radiate heat as they began to sweat. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies, had he suddenly realized he wanted her? "I proposed to Temari…" he finally managed to say.

Ino stared incomprehensive; "to get married?" she asked in an emotionless voice, the shock making her body go deathly still. Once he nodded, still looking away from her she felt a ripping pain in her heart. There went the hope. That's what happens when she hopes… She gets hurt… "Congratulations."

He looked up a bit surprised, he hadn't expected her to be so indifferent to the situation. Their arrangement would be terminated; they wouldn't be able to see each other like this anymore. He wasn't even sure he had made the right move in accepting Temari's ultimatum. 'Either marry me, or let's end it,' she had said, 'I know you see that blond kunoichi behind my back… I'm willing to forget it, if we marry and you never see her again,' she had continued so calmly, and Shikamaru had felt the usual guilt slap him in the face. He couldn't say no to her, especially now that she knew he had been a bastard.

Ino stepped farther back, his hands falling back from her shoulders. "When did this happen?" she asked smiling, her lip was trembling and Shikamaru cursed his timing. She was going to cry, he hated seeing women cry; it always broke his heart when he saw her cry.

"Yesterday evening," he mumbled, staring at her feet; he knew she cared for him he always knew, but it would have never worked.

_Oh god! We fucked in the morning_, her whole body was trembling. She remembered the folder in her hand, the mission. Yes, she could handle that; she needed to leave before her eyes overflowed. It had only been sex, and now it was over; end of story. She tried to tell herself, but her eyes kept stinging. "Well, I'm happy for you," those were the hardest words she's ever said, "mission," she raised the vanilla folder he had given her. Ino couldn't smile, it was too much effort and all her strength was going to her eyes that would overflow any minute.

"Ino…" he began, but her feet quickly turned and ran from the room. He looked up just as she passed the door, and shut it behind her. Tears… Actual tears had been running down her face. "Dammit," he snapped, running after her. Pulling the office door open, he looked around the hall but didn't see her. He'd made Ino Yamanaka, his closest friend, his long time companion, cry. He shouldn't have agreed to the proposal, what had he been thinking! "Ino!" he called, running down the halls. He couldn't allow her to leave the village in her state; he couldn't believe his own stupidity.

* * *

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine!" Ino kept repeating to herself tears still running down her face, jumping through the forest. Even though she said that, her stomach still felt sick and she had a hard time breathing. She stopped on a high branch to catch her breath, and wipe the infuriating tears from her face.

It was a horrible feeling; she's never run that fast in her life. _He never loved you; this is what you get for hoping… Pain, _her subconscious screamed at her, biting her lip Ino noticed the vanilla folder wrinkled in her hand. _This is your job,_ _forget about everything else_, she told herself opening the folder once again to look at the picture and instructions.

Hyuga Neji, he didn't live far from Konoha. In fact she was probably half ways already, feeling slightly better at having something to focus on; Ino jumped to the ground from her branch and decided to take her time. Planning her approach and strategy, he was old money, meaning traditional. Her best bet was visiting his mansion in a pretty kimono, claiming to be a geisha dance with Shamisen music. _Or maybe I should just play the Shamisen_, she wondered keeping a slow pace.

It took her 2 hours to reach the mansion, she had stopped at a nearby river to clean herself off and change into the proper attire which she decided upon an elegant purple kimono with gold designs. And hid her ninja outfit near the river. The gates alone were impressive, complex designs and inscriptions lined the door.

"Excuse me," she called, knocking on the heavy door but receiving no answer.

"Who are you?" Ino squeaked and jumped in surprise as an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her, turning quickly she was met with the most beautiful lilac eyes. He had hid his chakra signature well since she hadn't sensed him nor heard him behind her.

For the first time in her life, Ino was stunned into silence. The picture she had inspected did Hyuga Neji no justice, he was a gorgeous man! "Hn… Hi, I am a dancer and would like to offer my s-services," she stuttered nervously, his strict eyes stared at her ripping away her false pretenses with his eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul, and she felt breathless just standing under his gaze.

"Interesting," he smirked amused, "well then come in." He pushed open a side door to the gates holding the door open for her.

She paused, everything about this man screamed danger but she felt drawn to follow him. Taking a deep breath she lowered her head and following him inside the gates, getting a front view of the mansion. Beautiful trees and gardens framed the massive mansion. Neji shut the door behind her making Ino jump again feeling on edge.

"Do you know how to play the shamisen?" he asked, walking slowly pass her towards the mansion. He was wearing a royal black kimono, she had been right he was the traditional type.

"Yes, I do," Ino followed closely, looking all around the front gardens. She loved flowers, and he had the most expensive and beautiful flower planted in his garden.

"Then you can play for me," he glanced back noticing her distraction with his white lilies. He stopped and turned, only to have her walk into his chest not paying attention to what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said quickly, her eyes widening and stared up at him in embarrassment. _Focus Ino! Focus_, she screamed at herself. He had placed his strong hands on her shoulders making her imagine those same hands in other places… _No! Remember the mission_, she shouted in her head, a little disappointed as Neji didn't comment and moved around her leaning down to the lilies Ino had been admiring. She stayed in place arguing with herself, until she felt the sudden pressure in her hair, and realized the young noble had just placed a lily in her hair.

"This flower suits you," he smiled, and his face completely transformed. Her chest swelled, and a dark blush ran up her neck to the roots of her hair.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered, receiving one last smile before he turned and walked up the long steps to the massive mansion. Once inside, Ino was surprised to see the halls were empty. She kept expecting to see maids or other women, but no one was in the house. It was only the two of them, isn't it lonely? She wondered, as he led her into a massive chamber. "Do you live here by yourself?" she wondered out loud, as he closed the door behind Ino and locked it to her embarrassment.

"Yes… This is my isolated home, I prefer it since company at court is enough for a life time," he shrugged his wide shoulders so casually; Ino could have sworn it looked more graceful because he was the one who shrugged. "A cleaning service comes in whenever I'm away on business."

Ino looked around the richly decorated room, and noticed the massive bed in the next room. Neji took a seat comfortably in the living room couch, motioning for her to take a seat as well. She did, trying to stay relaxed as she opened her instrument case with the Shamisen.

"What is your name?" she asked, readying the instrument slowly. She needed to make some conversation since she hated long silences.

"I think you know my name," he smiled, his expression free of all emotions.

Ino froze, making an off sound as she tuned her instrument. "Why would you say that?" she asked, trying to stay as calm as possible concentrating on her instrument.

"Because a beautiful woman like yourself wouldn't be walking alone in the middle of the forest unless you knew where you were going," he smiled, "and this property is the only residence in a ten mile radius."

"Then I am found out, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Hyuga Neji," Ino smirked, finally fully tuned and creating sound from the instrument. She played one of her favorite songs, and he actually closed his eyes listening. Ino smiled, enjoying playing the shamisen for someone that appreciated the music. He looked completely at peace; he really must not suspect her at all. She had been scared in the beginning, but now it seemed the mission would go on without incident. A pity, he was very handsome and lonely; A heartbreaking combination.

Ino shifted her form, stopping the music as she lunged forward in a flash of speed; her hand slamming down on his shoulder and a kunai already pressed as his neck. She hadn't intended to stop, but his quicker speed caught her wrist and trapped her legs in between his strong thighs.

"I also recognized what you would be after… A young, athletic, beautiful woman in the middle of nowhere. Ten miles from any spa, town, or hotel…" he smirked, opening his eyes to stare up at the captivating sky blues. "I've never expected Konoha to send such a beautiful woman to die," he mused, his hold on Ino's wrist tightened making her drop her kunai.

"As expected from an elite," Ino grunted, flinching since the hold on her wrist was painfully tight. "You win, I had no backup plan," she shrugged, and he turned her unexpectedly almost violently so that he was now standing behind her. Her waist was bent forward, and both her wrist now captured behind her back in his big hand.

"Do you want to die woman?" he asked in a whisper, her buttocks pressed up against him as he admired her form from behind.

"I am prepared for it," Ino grunted, she did not feel an ounce of fear. If she died, she would not have to return to Konoha and face Shikamaru's wedding, or Temari's victory. She would not have to work with him anymore, and she would never have to torture herself anymore.

"You are lucky woman, I enjoy women in my bed not at the end of my sword," he grinned, releasing his hold on her wrists and letting her go so that she caught herself against the sofa. He smirked as she pushed up confused, watching him as he rounded the sofa towards his bed in the next room. She looked adorable with her dishevel hair, and darkening lips from the sudden adrenaline rush. Her cheeks also held a pink tinge and her breathing was coming out faster than just a second ago.

"I will keep trying to kill you," she called confused, watching as he removed his traditional male kimono layer after layer; only leaving him in black spandex shorts. Her throat dried up instantly looking over the muscular body, she hadn't noticed his figure because of the layers of clothes; but now she noticed the perfection.

_We would make beautiful children together_; Ino thought in awe, she shook her head free of ridiculous thoughts trying to get in control of the situation.

"If you come near my bed, you will be ravished," he warned in a laugh, and she felt the instant moistness in her underwear.

_I wouldn't mind being ravished by him_, growling in frustration at herself she attempted to keep a clear head. "Don't underestimate me," Ino snapped angry at her own weaknesses.

_Just leave you're in no state to fight_, a logical voice called from the back of her head, but she shook her head, _No, I need to accomplish the mission!_ Another voice questioned her, _accomplish the mission? Or get laid? _She growled, fighting with herself as Neji dropped onto his bed carelessly.

_You still have hope for Shikamaru_, a voice accused.

_No! I just need to accomplish this mission,_ she argued, her eyes never leaving Neji's form.

_Then kill two birds with one stone, fuck him and satisfy your obvious craving then kill him tomorrow… or just try and kill him right now,_ her hand had a kunai instantly. No more thinking, only actions would get this job done. She was besides his bed instantly, her kunai already raised to strike as he watched her with a bored expression.

Ino paused, and stared back unable to continue. The kunai dropped from her hand, and she lunged forward over his body. Her thighs on either side of his body and she leaned down and pressed her lips against his almost violently. Need ripping her body apart, the need to forget her pains, the need to forget Shikamaru's body, the need to fuck for fuck's sake.

Neji allowed her the kiss; she seemed troubled since he had caught her off guard in his front gate. Then her sudden and awkward attack had been reckless and intentional. The woman had issues at home, and he had decided to leave her alive for the pathetic state she was in. However, he hadn't expected her to come and kiss him like this.

Neji's hands were already ripping her clothes away; she didn't seem to notice or care as she wrestled with his tongue for dominance. Nipping his lip and sucking his tongue, giving herself completely to passion. Nothing else mattered or existed but a man and woman.

She moaned feeling the urgency, she needed it rough immediately. He grunted pulling away from her swollen lips understanding the moan she had let go and flipped her around onto the bed belly down. She was now in white underwear, white cotton panties and a matching bra. He easily unclasped the bra clip, freeing her breast from the confines. She was a full B, he noticed from the side of her body. Lifting her hips up, and making her breast swing slightly since they were not lying directly onto the bed.

"Hurry," she moaned, pushing her hips back hard against his hips instantly feeling the hardness of his member. Thrilled she repeated the action and he grunted from the force of her push.

His hands dug into her hips holding her still, and pushing her upper body back down flat against the bed. He removed his shorts with one strong tug, and touched the bottom of her panties feeling the moistness of the garment. She probably wasn't fully ready, and he would have to push to get in since he was thick and longer than most men. He heard her whimper and nearly lost his mind with passion, moving the moist panties aside and diving his member into her depths in one strong penetrating thrust.

Ino screamed at the sudden invasion, she hadn't seen his size before he forced every inch of himself into her. He hit the back of her vaginal wall, and it was painful yet amazing pleasurable. Shaking from the passion she moved her hips back so that he would continue. He instantly pulled out almost all the way and slammed into her again, Ino muffled her screams in the pillow that appeared in her hands. Her walls closed around so tightly around his shaft that Neji felt he would lose his control any second. But he ignored the thought; pulling out of her trembling form and pushing fully into her making her twitch and scream in pleasure.

Ino could take a lot of pain; she dipped her hips and pushed back up trying to make him slam into her faster, harder, to overpower her into near unconsciousness. Again he got the hint and dug his fingers into her hips as he slammed into her in a fast rhythm, keeping good control of his own body even in the insane speed and strength he was using. Her orgasm quickly built, making her scream in pleasure as she felt her juices push against his invading manhood. Her walls crushed around him tightly, slowing his pace until he fully pulled out of her and the sudden emptiness made her want to collapse but then she herself turned onto her back so that she was looking up as Neji dug his face into her overflowing womanhood. He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent before kissing her lower lips as if they were her second mouth.

Ino gripped the white cotton sheets she laid on, praying for more as he nipped, sucked, and fingered her already swollen womanhood. Every touch felt electrifying and hot, shocking her into an orgasm minutes apart from each other.

Neji looked up the line of her body, from her toned creamy thighs, up her flat lightly muscled stomach, pass her thin waist, and in between the valley of her heaving breast to watch the expressions playing on the woman's face. Intense satisfaction, she was a gorgeous specimen more beautiful than he's ever come across.

Ino looked down her body and caught Neji staring up at her; he had stopped his attention on her lower lips and had been watching the after affects of her last orgasm. She breathed heavily, trying to get her breathing under control and back to normal but his animalistic satisfaction only excited her further.

"Do you know of the Hyuga blood limit?" he asked in a deeper huskier voice, the voice alone made Ino's inside melt into total submission. He could do anything he wanted to her and she would probably scream in perverted pleasure.

Not trusting her own voice, she gave a vague nod. The Hyuga clan bloodline, of course she researched the limit. He could look into a person's chakra points and discover a fake from a million clones; he could close chakra points, and cause lethal internal damage with a single touch. The Hyuga clan currently resides in Konoha, but since Hyuga Neji's mother was of royal blood to the Fire country's royalty, he was taken at birth and trained to be a substitute prince if the opportunity ever rose.

"I can stimulate every nerve in your body, and give you the best memorable sexual experience you'll ever have," he smirked, his fingers drawing small designs in her inner thighs as her heart slowed.

"I tried to kill you," Ino breathed, "do anything you want to me," she opened her legs slightly wider giving him an inviting view.

Neji couldn't control the sudden violent urge to own her. She had just succumbed to him completely, her delicate life and body was given to him to do as he pleased. So much control, so much power over her being was such a complete turn on that he didn't notice the strength in his hands as he gripped her thighs suddenly and slammed into her wet depths. She screamed, but it was filled with more pain than pleasure.

Ino winced at the sudden invasion and roughness. She didn't fight him, or ask him to stop since she had given him complete control and decision over her body. He noticed her discomfort almost immediately, not slowing his thrust but gentling his hold on her thighs and shooting red hot chakra into her body awaking every numb nerve into feeling every single thrust he made to the max. Her back arched, and she bit her own lip drawing a trail of blood from the attempt to silence the screams.

Her eyes couldn't stay open, it was literally impossible as they rolled to the back of her head in bliss. He had not been boasting; she has never felt this amazing during sex. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything more but feel the power he easily had over her body.

Neji's arms trembled, he really wanted to grab her harder, to make her painfully aware of his dominance, but she looked delicate and he didn't want to break her. Weird how usually he would not give a damn, women were tools and properties that should know how to please him. She was pleasing him beyond belief and she didn't even do anything, her facial expressions and complete submission in this situation flipped his switch.

Her hands found his fleshing hands over her thighs and she followed the length of his arms to the back of his upper arms. Her fingers dug into his flesh painfully, and then with surprising strength she pulled him down to kiss him forcefully on the mouth again. Neji's eyes widened in surprised, his elbows holding up his weight on either side of her thin waist giving him enough support to keep thrusting into her in the same speed and rhythm.

"Harder," she begged against his lips, before pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth.

Neji groaned, feeling the other side of her. She could be dominant if needed, the sudden realization made him wonder how she would be if she were on top. The strength she demonstrated and the urgency she expressed really turned him on. He pushed harder and deeper into her, placing her hands on her buttocks squeezing tightly and slamming into her again and again.

Ino forgot the attempt to quiet her screams, and gave herself over to the over powering demand of voice. She screamed in intense pleasure digging into his back as he moved from her mouth and ravished her neck roughly. He suckled her breast giving each equal attention, then going back to her neck, loving the feel of her thundering vein on the side of her neck. He lost the rhythm of his thrust and pushed crazily into her, his release building until he slammed into her one last time and saw lights flash before his eyes as he finally released deep into her.

Ino's legs which had wrapped themselves around his waist, dropped onto the bed shakily empty of all energy. Neji dropped a lot of his weight over her small body, holding most of his weight up by his elbows as he attempted to catch his breath. He had never tried so hard to pleasure a woman he barely met. He stared at her face, her eyes were still closed and her breath slowly went back to normal. Her features were delicate and feminine. _A true beauty_.

A little surprised at his own weakness Neji pushed off of her curvaceous body, and laid on his own side of the bed. By the leveling of her breathing she was falling into unconsciousness, and wouldn't wake up till the next day. _I should probably leave before she wakes_, he thought allowing himself some sleep.

* * *

Ino woke the next afternoon feeling the pleasure pain from the night before. She shifted slowly and forced her eyes open to look around the room for the one to blame for her soreness. The room was dark and the space on the massive bed besides her was empty. She sat up on the side of the bed and inspected the bedroom; she had really felt completely loss in their world the night before. Nothing else had mattered to them.

It's to be expected, if I had woken up next to him it would have been awkward, she smiled sadly, pushing up from the bed naked to search for her clothing. Only to find her ninja outfit at the end of the bed with a white note on top. She's not sure why, but her heart gave an excited leap as she rushed for the note.

_I am not sure what your name is, but I found your clothes hidden near the river. Since our vigorous activities yesterday made your other clothes beyond mending, I thought you would appreciate this kindness. I had to leave before you attempted to assassinate me again; it was a very enjoyable night. Please attempt to assassinate me in the near future. Goodbye._

His elegant writing made her imagine him thinking of her before he left, the thought made her smile. '_Please attempt to assassinate me in the near future,' _she read and reread this line, it had been amazing and she suddenly wished she had seen him one last time before he left. Ino looked down at her clothes and realized he must have spotted her the moment she was in his blood limit sight. _Amazing_, she thought in awe pulling the clothes on stiffly, her very bones ached in a good way and the area between her legs still burned lightly from the night's activities.

Ino tucked the little note into her weapon's pouch and left the room, the mansion was truly empty now. The weirdest past about the whole situation was that she didn't regret sleeping with the complete stranger and threat to her village. She had also failed her mission miserably, but that didn't matter to her in the least. Now she saw everything a bit more clearly.

Her return to Konoha was slow. She was already two days late on her return, but she didn't care as she took the time to enjoy nature and the scenery still in a happy daze. She was snapped into a nasty reality the moment she limped into Konoha's front gates, instantly she was met with a battered Shikamaru.

"Ino! I was worried sick! Where have you been?" He demanded, his right arm was a bloody mess and he was also bleeding from his temple and various other places. "As soon as you left we put together a team and surrounded the mansion, we weren't sure what happened to you because the target exited the house and we were on pursuit. We thought that maybe he killed you," Shikamaru strode forward and pulled a shocked Ino into his arms, hugging her close to his chest as he made sure she was really there.

"What do you mean… A team? Around who's house?" Her heart was beating faster for some reason, and she feared the answer to her question.

"Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and I surrounded Hyuga Neji's home and pursued him when he led us away from his house. It took all of us to overpower him, but he's under strict interrogations as we speak," Shikamaru explained more thoroughly, pulling back and looking her over. Ino had bruises all over her arms and legs and red marks around her neck. "What did he do to you!" he demanded suddenly alarmed.

"He was captured…" Ino felt her stomach drop, she didn't understand this reaction but she needed to see him. "Where is he being kept? I'll lead the interrogation," she feared to find him in a near dead state, but he would be if she didn't do something and fast. They must not be planning to keep him alive soon anyway, she had been sent to assassinate him.

"What? No, you've been through enough, tell me what happen!" He demanded suddenly angry, he had been worried sick for her safety, even beat the Hyuga to get the information but the other man had smiled white bloody teeth in his direction and spat at his feet.

"Nothing! He did nothing to me!" She screamed in frustration, the desperation was overpowering, she needed to see him. "I'm going to see him," Ino snapped trying to walk around Shikamaru, but he grabbed her arm and kept her in place. "Let go of me, Shikamaru," she warned, her voice going low. She wasn't sure why she felt an intense rage, but at the moment it felt good to not hurt every time she was near the Nara.

"I will walk you to the hospital, you can see him after," Shikamaru frowned; he knew he wouldn't be able to convince her once her mind was set. So he attempted to made a truce, Ino contemplated the idea.

"I want to interrogate him, and I need him alive for it…" she frowned, she wasn't sure why but she didn't trust anyone at the moment. They would kill Neji without a second thought if she didn't go and by them some time.

"I will personally send a note so that the interrogations wait for you, and he's placed in our underground jail till then… Just please come with me so we can get you checked over," he said softly, his own arms still bleeding heavily.

Ino sighed giving her agreement, raising her arm over his shoulder wound and trying to stop the bleeding as she allowed him to guide her to the hospital.

"You know when you left, I realized something…" he smiled, as the blood finally stopped. She looked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his dark brown ones which held something she had never seen in him. "I love you Ino… And I will cancel everything with Temari after this, we can finally have a relationship," he spoke happily, only a few days ago Ino would have died of happiness to hear those words from him. But today for some reason she didn't feel the pull of wanting a relationship with Shikamaru.

"This isn't the best time to talk about this…" She mumbled, looking away. She couldn't fit Shikamaru into her thoughts at the moment; all she could think of was Neji being tortured. She needed to think of something to save him.

"Yes… You're right, we'll talk after this situation is handled," he smiled understanding, she couldn't feel the resentment she felt towards Shikamaru. Why had it taken him so long to realize he cared for her? Why had he allowed a troublesome situation like theirs to happen, and dated two women at the same time. She doubted he knew what he wanted; even if he said he realized his affections for her. Then were those affections for Temari not real?

"Shikamaru! Thank god you found Ino alive!" A pink haired medic ninja rushed outside the front hospital doors, nurses following closely behind as they hurried the couple inside the hospital. "Shikamaru go with the nurses to get your wounds cleaned and treated, you'll be sharing a room with Naruto. Come on Ino," Sakura smiled, helping the limping blond into another room before Shikamaru could argue. "Can you believe him? He escaped to find you… Chouji, Kiba and Naruto are all badly injured. Naruto seems to have gotten the worst of it. That idiot charged in," Sakura tried to joke, already healing the bruises on Ino's arms and legs. "So what happened?" she finally asked, finished with my limbs and moving towards Ino's neck.

"I screwed up, and he let me live," Ino shrugged, pushing away her hands from reaching her neck. "I can handle these wounds; you should go and see Naruto."

"You sure?" Sakura asked a bit unsure, but it was obvious she was worrying about her old genin teammate.

"Yeah, I am in charge of the interrogation anyway. I should get over there," Ino smiled, attempting to look as normal as possible. Sakura looked convinced; she smiled and nodded waving as she ran off to check up on Naruto.

Ino immediately left the hospital, glad she was able to get away as quick as possible. Shikamaru had been true to his truce, guards lined the jail of the Hokage building's prison. Double security was placed so that the great Hyuga Neji wouldn't escape. A guard led her to his cell, opening the door to a dark room which looked empty.

She looked up at the guard suspiciously, but he pointed at a dark figure on the ground which shifted lightly. Her eyes widened and she stopped herself from rushing forward to check his wounds. "Leave us, don't worry with my mind control I will have him under perfect control." Ino stated, trying to give them some privacy.

"Shikamaru has placed strict regulations; I will be at the end of the hall. He is extremely dangerous, but I'm sure you are aware of that," he stated, turning and leaving her alone within the cell. Once she was sure he was gone she materialized instantly by his side, Neji grunted on all fours trying to push himself up.

"Neji… You idiot why did you get caught?" Ino whispered, her eyes glowing over his body. He had various wounds, some dangerously close to being lethal. He had no chakra left; everything had been wasted in the fight.

"The odds were against me, woman," he grunted, Ino felt a deep happiness that he remembered her; and responded to her so familiarly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here trying to save you from a tortured death," she hissed, pulling his around so that he lay on his back and she could easily maneuver over his body.

"You're a ninja medic too?" he coughed, blood spitting up from his mouth. Ino grit her teeth, pushing more chakra into his body hurrying the healing. "Why are you doing this? I am no business of yours," he sighed, his face was also bloodied and bruised badly.

"Let's just say I enjoyed our night together a bit too much to let you die," she answered distracted; she was placing all her focus on his wound.

"Are you in love with me because of sex?" he laughed, coughing up more blood.

"I'm not in love with you," she snapped, focusing on the internal bleeding. He healed slowly, but at least the bleeding stopped and the bruises on his face healed.

"Then why are you betraying your village to save me?" he asked, his voice more normal and controlled. Ino couldn't even answer that question; she felt a connection with this man. An undeniable attachment that screamed for her to save him, it wasn't only sexual. It was impossible feeling, she couldn't explain it.

"Just shut up and let me think," she frowned; she was doing him a huge favor. Why was he asking so many questions? She wondered in irritation, feeling weakened by all the chakra she sent into his body. She had healed him almost completely, he didn't move however only stared up at her as she had placed his head on her knees to heal his face.

"Come with me," he grinned at the sudden question.

Ino froze, then smiled and shook her head. Her home was Konoha; she wouldn't be able to leave even if she was to be imprisoned for this crime. "This is my home, I won't run," she sighed, running her hand through his bloodstained hair. She felt like a teenage girl with a sudden and illogical crush on her assassination target. "I can slow them down, since you already took care of the strongest ninjas in the village... It'll be easy for you to escape. Their all in the hospital right now," she smiled.

Neji stared unmoving, she looked exhausted the amount of chakra she had sacrificed to heal him was staggering. He felt her chakra in his veins, moving around his body reopening his own chakra points and regenerating him into power. "Woman, you are irrational," he pushed up, taking a hold of her chin and kissing her full on the lips.

They pulled away breathless, it was an electrifying attraction, "don't kill any of my comrades," she smiled, her lips still only inches from his. He smirked, and Ino felt his hand pinch a pressure point in her neck knocking her unconscious.

Neji sighed shaking his head, it had been almost impossible to get up the morning after and leave. He even wrote a note so that she wouldn't feel too bad, that was unusual for him. He lifted her form into his arms, he wouldn't leave her in this dirty prison and he couldn't make her seem like a traitor either.

He opened the door, and spotted the silent ninja at the end of the hall. Grinning, Neji charged out into view with Ino still plainly visible in his arms. It would look like he attacked her and knocked her unconscious. The ninja stared in shock, reaching for his sword but it was too late. Neji slammed his knee into the man's gun and placed Ino in the man's arms. It looked like he was using her as a distraction so that his reaction would be slowed.

Neji formed quick seals in his arms and called, "Byakugan!" Instantly all the chakra levels around the building he was being kept appeared even through walls to his vision. _This will be easy,_ he thought looking back to the jail where he saw the ninja lifting Ino's unconscious form up and heard him call out. _She'll be safe_, he turned and ran through the nearest window._ I had been serious when I asked her to come with me… She's very interesting_, he admitted to himself, turning his body and emitting chakra around his body as kunais and sword were through at his form. _I don't even know her name_…

* * *

Ino grunted as lights were place over her eyelids, she wasn't sure exactly what had happened but what she could make out, Neji Hyuga had escaped. She smiled inwardly; he had protected her the only way he could think of. Knocked her unconscious and saved her reputation.

Ino opened her blue eyes looking around the room, trying to adjust to the lighting. Sakura looked over her worriedly and so did Shikamaru, who sat besides Ino's bed attentively. "What happened?" she asked, keeping her voice light and tired.

"The Hyuga got the better of you again," Sakura grinned, trying to lessen the 'embarrassing' truth. "But you are safe so that's all that matters, good thing that man doesn't harm women," she joked, checking Ino's eyes with her light.

"Don't worry about it Ino, you were weakened by the mission. I'm just glad you're safe," Shikamaru interceded, his hand finding Ino's.

Sakura looked between the two, and decided to excuse herself. Once she was gone, Shikamaru moved his chair closer. "You should have waited for me to take you Ino," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

Ino stared at him, did she care for him? _Yes_. Did she love him? _I don't know anymore_… "I thought I could handle it… I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking out the window. It was evening already; she must have been unconscious for a few hours.

"It's fine… The Hokage said not to pursue, that we will have to start negotiations," he smiled, his hand over mine squeezing reassuringly. "Sakura said you can be released today, I'll stay over your apartment tonight to make sure you don't collapse."

"Thank you… But I think I want to be alone for a while, I'm not sure about anything and I need time alone to think," Ino shook her head; Shikamaru paused a little surprised, but slowly nodded in understanding.

"I'll wait for your decision… Don't force yourself," he spoke reassuringly, he seemed more put together and sure of himself… There was a long comfortable silence in where Ino sighed from relief, she was glad Shikamaru was being understanding. "Ino…" she turned to him, as he smiled and said so easily, "I love you."

* * *

Three Months… Three short months and Ino found herself still thinking about the handsome Hyuga man. There night together still fresh in her dreams, and fantasies. She had decided to reject Shikamaru's offer of a relationship, she wasn't ready for one and she didn't want to ruin their friendship with a relationship she wasn't fully sure of.

Shikamaru had been hurt, but kept trying to win her attentions and prove to her that he had been serious and knew what he wanted. For the longest time she had thought she had been desperately in love with him, but one night with Neji and she questioned the whole relationship with Shikamaru.

Ino cleaned her dishes happily; Shikamaru had just informed her that a treaty was formed between Neji and Konoha for peace. Even the Hyuga clan formed an agreement with Neji and claimed they wanted him back into their head branch. He would be allowed to enter the village; she couldn't help but be relieved that Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji wouldn't be sent out to assassinate him. She always worried about him.

A light knock sounded from her front door, stopping her train of thought. Thinking Shikamaru probably forgot something on his way out, they had regained their close friendship without the sex. He still tried to stay close but they were only strictly friends. She pulled open her front door only to find the man who invaded her dreams and constant thoughts. Hyuga Neji, all 6'3 of him stood in front of her.

"N-N-Neji," Ino stuttered in shock, he looked like she remembered him. Pale skin, lilac eyes, full lips, strong jaw, long hair, and under his traditional male kimono the body that affected her by being close.

He smirked, taking a step into Ino's apartment. "It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked, closing the door behind himself. Ino took a few steps back keeping a safe distance between them, afraid to be too close.

"When did you get here?" she asked nervously, watching him as if he were a dangerous enemy. In a way he way, he made her feel like a different person. She even saved him and pretty much betrayed her own village, and she didn't know why. Because of a girl's crush, and that connection she felt with him. Even now, three months later.

"Just now, I looked around the whole village for your chakra signature," he paused, noticing her fear. "Why are you afraid?" he asked looking confused.

"Not scared, just cautious… I'm not sure how I'll react if you get too close," she blurted out without thinking, slapping her mouth shut in embarrassment.

His confusion turned into a smirk, his hand reach out touching her trembling cheek lightly. Electrifying, the connection was still there. His hand moved to the back of Ino's neck, holding her in place as he leaned down and kissed her. She responded instantly, again not caring why she craved his touch or why she suddenly accepted Neji into her already complicated life.

After several seconds, Neji pulled back leaving Ino breathless. "I'm sure…" he mumbled to himself, getting onto one knee and taking her hand. "Come with me, I've fixed connections with this Village… You can return when you wish, but come with me and be mine." He opened his other hand which was holding an ancient gorgeous ring, probably worth more than the whole village.

"Yes," she whispered. This was so illogical, irrational, unreasonable, ridiculous, foolish, crazy, passionate… But the unexplainable attraction would kill her if she let him leave alone again.

"Our children will be beautiful," he smirked confidently, repeating the same thought she had had only months ago.

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**I really enjoyed writing this One Shot. Hehe, please review and let me know what you think! Kristina Morri, thanks for inspiring this story and I hope you liked the one shot. I'm sorry it took me forever to get it out! I have been busy with the last of my finals, and have a Quincenera in Phoenix, AZ this weekend so had to go shopping for something nice to wear. I know there are a lot of grammar errors and irritating mistakes, but bare with me… It's 3am and I am on my way to Phoenix today so I had to hurry to the library and send this out… I'm in the library now, hehe, since my parent's still don't have internet and I've spent my weekend here. If anyone wants to make any suggestion for future One Shots Naruto pairings let me know =). And I will begin working on the sequel to my story Out of Control, so don't worry!**


End file.
